This invention relates to an integrated hand held, refillable, serviceable, self-powered, portable ejector device for abrading the surface of glass, metal, or non-porous surfaces, for artistic design purposes, removing rust and corrosion and oxidation, and for ejecting a stream of granular, liquid or powdered material for any desired purpose.